


late nights.

by Eatons



Category: high school musical the musical the series, hsm the series, redky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, they’re just softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatons/pseuds/Eatons
Summary: i did another prompt generator one shot lol
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), big red/ricky bowen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	late nights.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Big Red keeps asking weird/strange existential (or otherwise way too deep for 1am) questions and Ricky only wants to go to sleep.”

“i mean i’m just saying, i think it’s weird how greatly the belief of god or gods effects your personal morals. i mean what does a higher power have to do with you being a decent human?” Red rambled on, cuddled up close with his boyfriend.

Ricky sighed, “i don’t know babe.”

“it makes no sense like how some religions have a problem with equality. like damn i’m really just tryna live. it’s scary how in some countries we wouldn’t be safe going out holding hands or something.” Red continued on.

“mhm,” Ricky hummed.

“you’re not even listening to me, are you?”

“yes i am.” Ricky protested.

“then what did i just say, huh?”

“you said that in some countries we can’t be affection public...or something.” 

“you were barely even paying attention,” Red pouted.

“i’m sorry, i’m just tired, my love. i’m glad we get to live here in such an accepting community so that i can have you in my arms like this.” Ricky gushed.

Red beamed, cuddling closer, “me too.”

“now, sweetheart, my honey bunches of oats, my whole world, my literal everything, please for the love of everything that is good and gay in this world, let your poor boyfriend get some sleep.” Ricky pleaded.

the other boy giggled, “of course, of course. goodnight, i love you.”

“goodnight,” Ricky said, kissing Red’s forehead.

it was his way of saying ‘i love you.’

sure it wasn’t the real thing, but Red knew it what it meant. 

the two boys drifted off into a peaceful sleep, their dreams filled with each other.


End file.
